Spinning Romance & Magical Writing
by twistingfate9
Summary: Lily sighed and continued walking past them, her mind full of Sirius. Things just couldn’t stay this way, she was sick of hoping. James loves Lily. Lily loves Sirius. Sirius... loves Lily? hmmm. And Remmy, who exactly does HE LOVE? Fluffy Humour.
1. Reconsider

** New story!!! Yay!! claps for herself My internet was dead... and I got bored. ) have fun reading!! **

* * *

**Chapter One: Reconsider **

Sitting in her dorm one night, Lily became aware of a tapping noise at her window. Opening it up to allow a handsome barn owl to fly into her room, it dropped a piece of paper onto her bed it turned and took flight out of the window. Lily picked up the paper and read:

Lily, darling, will you go out with me? PLEASE SAY YES THIS TIME!! xxx James 3

_**JAMES!! I've said no no no NO NO NOO!!! **_

_**Get that in your idiot head of yours! L. Evans**_

C'mon Lily baby, one date??!! I LOVE YOU!! –James 3

_**NO!!**_(Lily threw down the parchment and stormed from her dorm room. James looked sadly down at the parchment he was holding, but then new writing formed the words ;)

_Prongs mate,_

_GIVE UP!! Your driving us all mad!_

_Lots of cuddly love, Padfoot_

She said no again!!! Why me???????? –pRoNgS

_Ermm cuz its YOU! If it had been me pronsie, the flower would be mine P don't take it badly mate… just kidding. S _

_Hello Prongs, Padfoot. Bad luck with Lily again? R. Lupin. _

Of course I did.

_Erm… yea he did Moony. _

_Right, well better luck next time! Bugger, class. Bye. –Moony _

I've got to go too Sirius mate, see you later.

_OI! I'm in the same class as you prick… Yea well bye…_

The 3 boys got up from their different seats, Remus in the Common room. James in their dorm and Sirius… God knows where… .

Lily who luckily had Arithmancy found Remus quickly in a seat close to the front of the room. Sitting down she smiled at him and whispered, "Pencil Remus?" He always forgot one, only in this class though… **Funny, **Lily thought. Muttering thanks he took the pencil and switched his attention to the middle-age witch in front of them all.

After Lily had extracted herself from a fascinating discussion between Professor Gregorkins and a large hufflepuff, she looked down began reading chapters 3-4 in her textbook. Finishing quickly she glanced to her side delighted to see Remus staring into space.

_**Hey, fancy helping me a bit with something? –Lily **_

_Of course Lily, what do you need? R. _

_**Erm… well you see, it's about James. AndwhyIcantsayyestohim. **_

_I thought it was merely because you disliked him? _

_**Well it is, but there's another thing… I kinda like this other guy…and he's kind of close to James you see… **_

Lupin shot her a curious look, and scribbled down an answer.

_Okay… assuming it's not Peter. It can be either me or Sirius. I'm thinking not-me. _

_**Remus! Why wouldn't it be you? You're a lovely, good looking guy; you could get as many girls as James and Sirius if you tried!**_

_As nice as you are Lily, I know it cannot be me because I show no interest in girls and you are aware of that. And you are hardly one for pining for what you can't have._

_**If I'm not one for pining after what I cant have why do I like Sirius then?! **_Lily scribbled angrily before chucking the parchment at Remus.

_Sirius eh? insert quirked eyebrow Poor James._

_**Shut up. I feel bad enough, Remus what am I going to DO?**_

_Well I could always hint to James that you've got your eye on someone else and then he'll realise it's a lost cause and move on. Find another girl… then Sirius is free for your taking. _

_**As lovely, I mean LOVELY. As that sounds Remmy, you think James will give up cause I 'have my eye on another guy'? **_

_Ok so I don't, but you needed something to make you feel better, don't worry Lils, it'll be fine… I'm sure of it. _

Lily smiled down at the parchment and folded it carefully then placed it into a pocket on the inside of her robes. "Class dismissed!" Standing she took the pencil that Remus held out for her then dashed out of class.

Lily walked down the Hogwarts corridors clutching her books making her way to the great hall for lunch, on her way she saw James and Sirius exiting a classroom. Her gazed lingered on Sirius as she felt herself heat up while she examined his well built frame and groomed mop of dark hair. Obviously feeling her eyes Sirius turned and caught her gaze, he smirked cockily at her before turning his attention back to James. Lily sighed and continued walking past them, her mind full of Sirius. Things just couldn't stay this way, she was sick of hoping. Yes she did hope that Sirius Black, the young man that was infamously rumoured to have photo in the popular magazine Playwitch. Would look twice at her.

As she walked past them she heard someone calling her name, turning she saw James. "Go out with me Evans?" She looked at Sirius, he was grinning at his friend obviously expecting a No.

"I'll think about it."

And with that she walked off.

* * *

**Reviews are special 3 **


	2. What did you do?

**I wrote this when I had already written the first, so now you have TWO TIHNGS TO READ. be happy. Enjoy P **

* * *

**Chapter Two: What did you do?**

Sitting herself down in an armchair in front of the fire, Lily opened a large book and buried her nose into it.

_Darthen Wattlebee; the inventor of Floo Powder was quite the unusual wizard. Being muggle born it was a shock to the Wizarding world when he created the very popular form of transportation. He never excelled greatly in his studies, attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcra- _

She was cut off however because he book was snapped shut and her eyes met the angry face of Remus Lupin. "Lily!" He practically shouted, but then realised he had attracted quite a bit of attention from the Gryffindor common room. He lowered himself into a seat next to her and hissed furiously. "How could you give James false hope like that!?" It took the shocked red headed girl a moment to realise what he was on about. Her mouth formed a small 'Oh' and she spluttered out, "Well, I don't know… it wasn't… I didn't really… Oh Remmy!" She moaned sinking into her couch. "I don't know what I've done!" He looked at her sympathetically. "Sirius was there wasn't he? When James asked you." She nodded and mumbled incoherently for a few moments. "James asked… Sirius just… I couldn't…I didn't MEAN to Remmy… he looked so careless… I can't… oh I HATE HIM!"

"I know Lils, but James thinks you're gonna say yes… so I would do something quick." He ruffled her hair and gave her a kiss on her forehead before walking to the boy's staircases. Lily glanced around and caught site of James. It was now or never.

"James?" Lily said nervously. Looking up he beamed at her.

"Lily! How can I help you?" He winked at Sirius, so sure of her answer.

"Well I thought about how you… ermm asked me out. Again. And well James I'd really love to," His grin broadened. "But I cant you see…" His face fell instantly.

"What? Why not!?"

"It's just that… oh James, there's someone else! And you can't get rid of him by beating him up because I'm not with him and never will be! And that's you fault! If you stopped asking me out maybe HE COULD, and I would LOVE that. Because I'm in love with him! Can't you see you're ruining everything!?" She nearly shouted at him. Tears blossomed in her eyes as she caught sight of Sirius who was giving James an apologetic look. James sat down and looked up at her. "Oh… I'm sorry Lily, I really am. I just love you…" Sirius glared at her and patted his friends back. She burst into tears and raced up to her dormitory. He _hated_ her.

Lily lay down on her bed and cried her heart out before noticing the parchment she had been writing on to James earlier was glowing. She looked at it to see words written in Remus's writing to appear.

_James and Sirius told me about what happened Lils, I got angry till they finished the story. The part where Sirius said "I gave her a right stony glare and she raced up to her dormitory in tears." How are you? You know he didn't mean it! He doesn't know how you feel Lily I'm sure he was just defending James… _

Grabbing her quill Lily scribbled her reply.

_**But Remmy, he is always GOING to defend James. They're like brothers! As long as James is there he's going to choose him over me! He hates me Remmy, HATES ME!**_

_No he doesn't Lily; he was just upset because of James… if he knew! He would never have done that! Lily he doesn't hate you, he always supported James liking you. Thought you were a great girl Lils, he just always thought James would give up. He always jokes that he would get you in a second! Maybe there's underlying affection in that! _

_**Remus you read too many fairytales, that's supposed to be my job! He's just joking Remmy, anyway James is too important to him… I just wish I didn't have to get the whole butterflies and light headedness every time he gets close. **_

_Oh Lily, I wish I could make YOU believe in the fairytales. You know just maybe they might come true… and I might fall in love too!_

_**Remmy, your fairytale IS going to come true! I don't know why you're so picky about all the girls who are BEGGING to be with you. **_

_The problem is Lily, I am in love… real love. I'm gonna tell you the BIGGEST secret of my life okay? Swear to not repeat it?! _

_**YOU'RE IN LOVE REMMY!! Squee tell me!! I swear not to repeat a word!! Now spill! Haha **_

_I like… okay love…Robert Fairthway…_

_**Ooohh. Robert Fairthway? Ravenclaw… plays Quidditch too, keeper right? 7**__**th**__** year, great grades, good looking. Remmy he's PERFECT! **_

_Lils, you haven't mentioned anything about him being a guy… I'm GAY Lily._

_**Well obviously Remmy, you wouldn't like (love!!) Robert if you were straight would you? Remmy I've known you were gay since we went to that Hogsmeade trip in our 5**__**th**__** year just you and me. **_

_YOU HAVE!! Why didn't you SAY ANYTHING!! And HOW?!!_

_**Oh Remus, you didn't want me to know! So why would I say anything? Though honestly, I'm overjoyed you told me!! You were checking out that huffepuff, and when I dragged you into Madam Malkins you were staring at the new counter boy. And yes he did wink at you!! **_

_Oh Lily I'm so glad I told you! I just can't tell James, Sirius or Peter, I'd never like one of them. But you know them… they'd freak out. _

_**Rem, you'll have to tell them one day! I'm gonna go to sleep now, thanks for the talk!! G' night Remmy, sweet Dreams about Robert!! **_

_Haha good night Lily, hey! Well then have nice naughty Dreams about Sirius! Waggles Eyebrows_

Laughing lily folded the parchment and laid it on her bedside table, she drew her hangings around her four poster bed and instantly fell asleep, thoughts of a good looking, dark haired 6th year on her mind. **(A.N haha yea James right? Sirius god of good looks . )**

* * *

**Reviews are still special 3 **


	3. Misbehaving dog

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! FORGIVE ME!!  
But here it is!!! Chapter 3 :) Reviewww **

* * *

**Chapter 3: What you do to a misbehaving dog; hit him with something surprising. **

Lily woke up with a massive headache and her mascara still smudged on her cheeks, see this is why she hates crying. Getting up and wandering to the bathroom she splashed cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. _I look hung-over. _

Casting one or two charms on her face and hair, Lily pulled on her uniform and dashed downstairs and straight through the common room at top speed. No way did she need to face the precious 'Marauders'. Settling herself at the end of the Gryffindor table she began buttering her toast, nose buried inside her DADA text book. Sticking the delicious bread into her mouth she used her other hand to complete her essay on Darthen Wattlebee. _Eat, read, write. _That's what I call multitasking! A young man settled himself next to her and began reading over her shoulder, while going about the task of making himself tea.

"Why aren't you with your lovely _friends?_" Lily hissed, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She was sure she felt Remus flinch beside her.

"I'm sitting with you today Lils, they can't do a thing about it." Apparently they could since right after he brought the fresh tea to his lips, he lowered it. Noticing this Lily looked up and inwardly groaned. Marching towards them was an upset looking James, Furious looking Sirius… and Peter. He was just looking at the other boys in awe.

"MOONY!!" Sirius shouted stopping right in front of the two,

"Yes Sirius, can we help you?" Remus countered softly, his warm eyes glazing over with an unsettling anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING WITH THE ENEMY!!!" Lily gasped and looked down mumbling out to Remus that he could just go sit with his friends.

"Nonsense Lils, I'm your friend too." He reminded her gently. Standing Remus Lupin glared at Sirius, who seemed to flinch under his gaze. "YOU Sirius Black should watch who you call your enemy. If I'm not wrong it isn't really any of your business either way, I suggest you move before I hex you." The frightening thing was that all this was said calmly and softly. Sirius spluttered.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" He said loudly, but his eyes were noting that he wasn't to sure. Drawing his wand Remus whispered. "Oh I would." Before grabbing his back and Lily's arm, "Come on, we have our next class together. Let's go."

Through out the rest of the day Lily endured glares and muttered comments from the other marauders well only half, James was lovely. And Remus was, well Remus was fantastic. Spent the whole day with her and made sure to chuck something at _dear Paddy_ every time he over heard a remark. But Remus didn't hear every rude remark, but unfortunately Lily was subjected to every single one.

"You're pathetic Evans."

"Why does Prongs want you? No one else does or ever will!"

"James deserves so much better."

"You're a real witch, I'd watch out now; I'm out for you Evans!"

"I'm so glad I never looked twice at you lily-flower."

Each insult hurt more than the last and if it hadn't been for Remus's hand staying on

her shoulder throughout most of the day she would've run straight up to her dorm.

When dinner time finally rolled around, while everybody else walked to the great hall,

Lily Evans sprinted up to the common room and sat in front of the fire place with her

face in her hands. Thoughts rattled inside her head and she became so intent on just

listening to her own breathing just to check it was still there she didn't notice the

portrait hole open. But unfortunately for her the other Gryffindor that had strolled into

the common room wasn't about to stay quiet.

"Evans?" Lily looked up to see the tall figure that was Sirius Black. Shit. _Really really_

_shit._ "So who's the bloke anyway? Are you really wondering why he doesn't want

you? You're a bitch Evans, how could you lead James on like that? You know how much he cares about you! For god sake the poor sod LOVES YOU! It broke his heart. How could you?" Silently all to herself Lily found herself agreeing to every one of Sirius's words. "I'm not prejudice Evans, dated a fair few muggleborns but," okay he was getting a bit personal. "But what makes you so horrid then? Your blood? Your muggle parents?"

Ok this REALLY isn't on. "Black.." She said warningly, "Not done lily flower, if I cut you would your blood be dirty? Is the inside of you as dark and ugly as the outside? Do you even care about what you did to James? God is that how your parents raised you? Filthy." Oh shitbuggerface. Control your temper Lily, calm down. But she was on her feet in two seconds, up in his face shouting her heart out. "I'm the filthy one Black? God we all know you must have gotten some disease from the whores you pick up! Seen more of them than urinals have you?" She sneered out every bit of hate she had for Sirius Black in these words. "Want to know who the bloke is? Do you really? Well I'll tell you! Its you! Yes, I'm mad about Hogwarts playboy SIRIUS BLACK! Why don't you shout that to everyone, I'm sure it'll be a laugh! So all of this is your fault!"

She got up from her seat and started striding around the room, still yelling at Sirius. "I would love to like a nice sweet decent boy like Remus, or ever JAMES. James is perfect compared to YOU Black! Every bit of pain that James is going through is all your fault! Don't you see? I blame you! You! So how dare you accuse me of being filthy! You're the dirty one Black! You're filthy and mangy and a DOG, A real dog!"

And then she did something that she would most definitely regret later on, she grabbed the sides of Sirius's face and kissed him. Hard. And yeah... well **it was hot.h **Then ofcourse she gasped stared him straight in the eye and ran upstairs leaving Sirius grinning to himself about the kiss and her last statement. "WHy yes lily flower, I am. A great Black mangy canine."

**Just then** the portrait hole opened and the three other marauders entered. "Hey padfoot whatsup?" James said off handedly "Oh nothing," Sirius grinned, then whispered "Yeah, nothings just run all the way up the stairs."

* * *

**Tada! Sorry once again for being disgustingly late!**

** xoxo hogwarts-chica-94 **


End file.
